Virtus et Potestas
by TenebrisCor
Summary: When the Guardians have turned away from him, Jack must find a new center in order to maintain a semblance of balance. WARNING: occasional swearing, future BlackxFrost - Slash - Now rated M!
1. Part One - I - Stigmatise

Virtus et Potestas

Posted: Thu. Dec. 6, 2012

* * *

_A/N: Well, here is a new story, and with this story I decided to actually map it out! So hopefully school will cooperate and allow for my postings to maintain a regular schedule. I have up until the end of part I planned, so anything past that is open to change. However, anything before that I have my heart set on. Hopefully you will like it! I am excited to hear your response. _

_With no further delay, I DO NOT OWN RISE OF THE GUARDIANS. If I did, well, you will have to see how that would turn out won't you? Muahaha.._

_Stigmatise : to describe or regard as worthy of disgrace or great disapproval._

* * *

A voice. That is what started the ball rolling. The voice of a little girl calling out for her older brother. The brother that would later save her. The brother that when the waters overtook him became an immortal. That same brother that was now searching for his link to the life he lived before he became the outcast he was then known as.

"Where is that voice coming from?" Frost knew that he had heard that voice before. I sounded so familiar..

Gliding down the cave, he could hear it becoming increasingly louder.

"Almost there!" Frantic, he started to increase his pace. Though, through the darkness he could see different cages. _Perhaps it was coming from one of those? Hopefully not.._

Upon seeing the little hummingbird-like creatures Tooth tended to keep around being kept in one of the cages, he knew that they had to be freed. Having the wind carry him up to the cage, he looked in and tried to comfort them to the best of his ability. They looked up at him with huge trusting eyes.

"Jack…" The voice called him again. He turned his heard toward the voice. It was a heart wrenching tone in which his name was spoken, and along with its familiarity, it was near impossible to ignore. It had to be apart of his previous life. That was the only explanation. The teeth that were collected from the Tooth fairy's palace must be close by.

Looking back to the cage in which Tooth's helpers were being kept, Frost sent them a look of apology.

"I can't.." He whispered to them, and they looked at him in alarm and confusion. Quickly, he turned his back on them and hurried toward where the soft voice was calling him. _Maybe if I hurry I can still save them.._ _The Guardians would never forgive me.._

"Finally!" He gave a breathy whisper as his hands clenched around the box in which his memories were held. The only memories of his childhood. The childhood which he could not remember.

His birth as _the _Jack Frost as appointed by the Man in Moon led away from his previous life. It had cut all ties, and left him completely alone. Without anyone to turn to, and without the concept that anyone might care for him.

Learning that he had a family somewhere through those years was a bittersweet revelation. He had could now have access to memories in which he could simple recall the days in which he did have a family, with the help of this tiny wooden container, but he also now knew that he could have had someone to at least look after for a few of those years. He could have made sure to keep his family safe.

Not knowing how his family spent their life, or if they even passed peacefully. The not knowing made his heart clench. All he needed was to look at the memories stored in this container, and he would know at very least what his family looked like. What he looked like.

"Ah Jack, so nice of you to join me. Looking for something?" Startled out of his reverie, he turned quickly toward the voice. What could he be looking for though? He already found the container..

"No.." He whispered as he glanced down. The box.. was gone. Looking up quickly, his eyes focused on the box now held in the long fingers of Pitch Black. He had to get those memories back.. his only link to his previous life..

Floating to the ground at the base of the pile of containers, he started to walk closer to Pitch. Never letting his eyes leave those of his enemy. The dark orbs now filled with amusement and pity, it was difficult to keep from spouting out in anger and frustration.

He did not have to upper hand in this situation, and he knew it. Pitch held the box that contained his life. He held it out as if offering it for free. As it grabbing it would not reap terrible consequences.

"Go on Winter Spirit. Take it. Take your memories." His voice flowed like silk, temping and conniving.

Taking his eyes off of the golden amber orbs, he let them settle on the colorful container again. It was tempting, that much was certain. The familiar voice called out to him again, whispering his name in a tone only he could hear.

Eternally frozen hands started toward the box, almost against his will. His thoughts lay miles away, full of possibility and hope. Then reality struck. What would the Guardians do if he took this box? What would they think of him?

"Who cares what they think of you Jack." The silky voice murmured quietly. Just as averse thoughts started to well up, the voice continued. "They do not care about you Jack. They left you. _alone. _for over 300 years. When you tried to get their attention, they turned you away and ridiculed you. Remember the events leading up to the blizzard of 1888?" The date stirred an anger in Jack, but that anger was easily overcome by the sadness that arose from the words leading up to that reminder.

Blinking, the winter spirit refocused on the situation. His hand was still stretched out toward Pitch, and it was quickly retracted. Looking at the box, he could not help but feel the pain growing in his chest. How could he ever take his memories in such circumstances? The Guardians are relying on him.

Pinching his eyes closed, he turned his head away from the offending object. The object that he would sell his friends for if he put too much thought into it. Slowly opening his eyes, keeping them cast downward, he warily looked over toward the King of Nightmares. Squeezing his eyes shut once more momentarily, he then gave a short, shallow sigh.

The Guardians would understand. Surely they would understand that he simply had to know. He had to know of his life. He had to know what it was like for a family member to look into his eyes and recognize his existence.

Blue eyes hardening into determination, he once again reached out for the box. Pale fingers rapped around the wood, and then his world went black.

* * *

Icy blue eyes flashed open, legs swayed from the unexpected change in location. _Must have been shadow travel.._

Glancing around, the first thing he noticed was the lighted path in front of him. _no.. NO!_

"No.. no.. no." He spoke softly under his breath. Not believing what was in front of him.

Crushed eggs. Thousands.. of crushed egg shells.

* * *

Later, at the north pole the Guardians and Jack gathered. Jack, still frozen on his single word mantra, was staring at his feet. _They might still understand.. they might.._

He was broken out of thought when Bunnymund turned to him.

"Where were you mate! You were suppose to be here last night!" Quickly silver-blue orbs met a shadowed green. Panic filled Jack when he saw fury behind those usually vibrant eyes. Maybe he wouldn't understand.. what if he was rejected? Not sure if he could stand that after getting a taste of recognition, he attempted the honest route. They might still understand, and then he wouldn't have to hide his memories.

Taking a deep cleansing breath, he started to tell them. His story did not progress very far however. The moment he pulled out the box, hell broke loose.

"_THAT'S_ where you were!" Bunnymund's face contorted in anger. "How could you!?" Fury seeped into the air, sending tendrils of fear through Jack. Looking around, he hoped that the others would knock some sense into Bunny. Honestly! One would think that he committed a federal offense! Who wouldn't want to collect their memories. So, maybe he was granted a little anger, but this was edging on ridiculous.

Glancing at the faces of the others, his hopes dwindled. While they were not as furious as Bunnymund, for obvious reasons, their faces were hard. His hope was finally snuffed when North spoke.

"Do you have _any _idea of what you have done?" His voice was as hard as the ice created by the winter spirit. When Frost shook his head to the negative, even more fury seeped into the air. Trying to save whatever possibility of his coming out unscathed, he tried to continue his story.

"But you don't know what happened! I found the babyteeth and-"

"And where are they!?" Tooth cut me off. Shocked, Jack whipped his head over to look at her. Tears were threatening to overflow in her eyes. Guilt rose in his chest, but he quickly smashed it down. He shouldn't feel guilty for that. He had the opportunity to regain the life that he lost over 300 years ago. It was justified. Wasn't it?

"I was about to open their cage when I heard a familiar voice. I found my memories! I got the opportunity to gain what I lost 300 years previous. We can always go back to collect your companions.." A terrible roar interrupted Frost from his explanation once again.

"_We can always GO BACK!?_" North bellowed is a scathing tone. Everyone flinched, since it was so out of character for the jolly man, but everyone other than Jack got over it momentarily. Frost, stunned beyond belief, was trying to grasp what was happening. _They are turning away from me.. _Disbelief ran across his pale features. Trying to retain some dignity, he kept his voice low and calm.

"Yes, we can go back. I already know where they are, so it should not be too difficult. We would have had to go back either way. Whether it be for them or for my memories." The room grew colder, and since it was not due to the winter spirit, it made it obvious his tactic had failed. Miserably.

"We do not _care_ about your miserable memories. Our holidays are being lost due to your selfish actions. Children have woken up, and when they did not find eggs, they are losing their faith." North growled out his choppy response. All Jack could do was gape. _He did NOT just insinuate what I think he did.._

"They are losing their faith because of _you_ Jack. Your utterly _selfish_ actions have led to the end of childhood happiness _mate_. Congratulations." Bunnymund gave Jack a disgusted glare. Or at least a glare that was worse than his normal glare.

"My _selfish _actions were merely an attempt to regain what I lost. I have _no_ idea what I was like before I _died_. If that is selfish then you need a new definition." Composure starting to crack, Jack glared back at _good-ol' St. Nick _and Bunnymund. "Do you have _any_ idea what that is like? I think not." He growled that last line softly and turned his glare to the ground, away from the rest.

The tension in the air rose in the deafening silence. It almost audibly snapped when Bunnymund seethed his scathing reply. "If you feel that this was justified, then you will _never_ be one of us." Bunny gave a quarter turn away from Jack and glared in his direction. "You will _never_ be a Guardian. And you are _not _welcome here."

Jack gaped and stared for a second, and then snapped his mouth shut with a click while he turned an icy glare from one Guardian to the next. "I thought better of you." He murmured, voice focused on no one in particular. Then he disappeared into the breeze with his final words. "_Good riddance._"

* * *

_A/N: I was going to continue past this, but it seemed like the perfect place to stop. I will post the next part as soon as I can. If you notice an error, please let me know! I do not have a beta, so I suspect there is something I missed._

_Please click that button down there and send me a review! It guilts me to work faster. _


	2. Part One - II - Fraternization

Virtus et Potestas

Posted: Fri. Dec. 7, 2012

* * *

_A/N : Whew! Quick update :D It is amazing how quickly this category is growing, and equally amazing to be a part of that growth. I read something today that said: "Jack Frost is about to get more fanfiction than Harry Potter, Hunger Games, and Percy Jackson. Combined." Let's see is we can make that come true! 'Cause he is just that awesome. Though it might take a while.._

_Special thanks go to those who have already reviewed! I makes me feel warm and loved on the inside. To those who are worried about Jack, don't feel too sorry for him. I'll say that much. Interpret that how you will. _

_Okay, on with what you came here for! I DO NOT OWN RISE OF THE GUARDIANS. Unfortunately. If I did, then I would have Jack to keep my pillow cold. Ah.. that would be amazing. _

_Fraternization: associate or form a friendship with someone, esp. when one is not supposed to._

* * *

_How could they?_ Frost wondered repeatedly. _How could they not see that was necessary? _Thoughts of their betrayal rushed through his mind as he made his way to Burgess. He felt at home there.

Feeling the wind caressing his face, he could feel the comfort it was lending him. The ever dependable wind. That which gave him the ability to defy what people called gravity. The concept had never completely gotten through to him. When the theory of gravity came out in the late 17th century, he had not been around very long. Jack have a feeling that when he look into his memories he would be able to tell what he was like when the wind would not listen to him. That thought saddened him, but it would be his history nonetheless.

Thoughts of his recently attained memory box brought back the already present and painful memories that occurred barely an hour ago.

Through the previous 318 years he has been a loner. Having friendship offered, and then promptly taken away hurt. Badly.

As he was carried over Burgess the now constant tightening in his chest constricted even further. He simply couldn't stay around people right now. He couldn't see Jamie. He couldn't give the fun times that they were expecting at this time of year. He simply did not have it in him. How could he be the Guardian of Fun if he could not find joy in the simply caress of the wind?

The wind seemed to sense his mood and carried him back north. He obviously could not go back to the northern pole, but he had to be where he could seclude himself without having the move. Traveling around the outskirts of the arctic circle, he searched for an area that was secluded and icy enough for him to take up a temporary residence. A place where he could let out his sorrow without having to deal with any beings with expectations.

Finally, the wind deposited him in a flat plain just off of where Baffin Bay meets the Atlantic. Looking up to the sky with a quick silent thanks, the breeze gave a warmer caress and let him go on his way. With a light sad sigh, Jack walked over and around the many holes where water lay in both its frozen and liquid form. _This area isn't so bad.. might just have to stay here permanently one day.._

Shaking his head, he cleared those thoughts. He was a winter spirit, he couldn't stay in one place. He had to bring winter to those across the world. _But only in a few months on the year.._

"Stop it!" He scolded himself. "It won't be necessary anyways.." Lifting off from the cold terrain, he rose to a ledge that looked over the area. Lifting one leg to his chest and letting the other hang over the edge he let his vision blur as he simply gazed through the air. Closing his eyes, he let a tear trickle down his cold cheek. Feeling it freeze halfway down its trail he heaved a heavy sigh. Letting the chilly wind run though his messy hair and past his blue hoody, he felt a semblance of peace. That of course was before the memories came rushing back when he started to think again.

A tremor ran through his body as he recalled Bunnymund's last words. _"You will never be a Guardian. And you are not welcome here." _

Those words left a foul taste in his mouth. They were completely true. If the Guardians and himself could not see eye to eye on something that should be cut and dry, then what future did they have? He was a loner that had spent the past years looking out for singular person that matters most. Kids are important, sure, without a doubt. They are able to look past the outer appearance somehow. They were able to make him laugh, on the normal occasion that is.

As his thoughts drove his further into his state of apathy, he failed to take note of the shadow watching him closely.

—

_What is that idiot doing now? _Watching ever since the spirit had landed in Greenland, Pitch had decided to remain among the shadows. This is where he felt most at home. In the darkness where no one could see him, and where no one overlook him without it being intentional. Walking into the light he was always overlooked. When someone would walk in his direction, it was always to walk through him. That was a feeling the winter spirit sitting not too far away from him knew all too well.

Watching the small figure closely, he found himself shocked. Every time he had seen the energetic sprite Jack had been too playful for his own good. Tossing kids around the snow like he would his own snowballs, and bouncing off of walls like a ping ball in once of those blasted machines. Now, on the other hand, he saw a tear trickle down his cold cheek.

He seemed to be at peace despite his obvious inner distress, but that too was all to quickly wiped away as a tremor wracked through his now curled form.

When Pitch had set Jack up to find his memories, he had expected him to be scolded by those oafs of Guardians, but it appeared that scolding had turned into something he did not account for.

It was something he could work with however.

A wicked grin found its way onto the thin grey face as he walked away from the shadows. Much like the wind was a friend to the winter spirit, the shadows were the ally of the King of Nightmares.

Pitch's tight grin did not fade as he approached the back the winter spirit. He was not prepared for the next words however.

—

Listening to the breeze as it ran through the tundra below, Jack let out a soft sigh. The breeze had met a new form behind him, and he had a hunch of who it might be. With the Guardians being all high and mighty, they probably would not so much as acknowledge his presence for the next century. Or so he figured. The only person left on the very short list of being that could see him was Pitch. Wonderful.

With another short barely audible sigh, he gave Black recognition. "So, what does the next spiel on joining you include? Because honestly, I think I could rather be alone." The wind carried off some of the volume that his voice held, but it was enough to cause Pitch to falter in his gait.

Putting on a fake smirk, Jack swung his right leg back onto the ledge and turned his body around. Now sitting indian style facing Pitch, Jack just stared at the man with an equally fake glint to his eyes.

Pitch returned the stare for a moment, eyes gazing into those icy blue depths, but then put up his signature look of condemnation.

"No spiel." Jack gave him a disbelieving look, and rose an elegant eyebrow. "I simply wanted to give you my sympathies. Must be hard having them turn on you." He gave a slight sneer with these words, though when the only response that he gained was a minor shake of the head and a still obviously strained smirk, he started to worry.

Jack's smile was fading, and he turned his head away to hide the increasingly apparent distress. Eyes starting to lose their glint, they started to turn down as the reminder of the betrayal transformed his demeanor.

Now curled in on himself slightly, Jack gave a tense reply to the seemingly fake worry. "Oh don't waste your limited supply of sympathy-" He cut himself off when his voice started to crack. That simply would not do. Luckily he was past the fear of rejection, otherwise the spirit would be having a field day.

No, he was not afraid of rejection anymore, that fear was past. Now, all that was left was the stinging pain that the renewed isolation left. He had trusted them with his happiness of all things. To have them supply it, to start to depend on their relationship as its source, and then have it ripped away so suddenly. _That will definitely leave a scar.. luckily I did not start to depend on people believing in me.. though that would be nice.._

".. then you have another thing coming." Blinking owlishly, Jack refocused his eyes.

"Sorry, what was that Pitch?" Said spirit turned quickly to the dazed figure of the winter spirit that he was previously turned away from in what he would argue was certainly not a childish gesture. Pitch's scowl turned into a carefully placed blank stare however when he caught sight of the sprite.

Absent gaze, pale cheeks with a flush, and he was melting. Not a good sign.

Pitch cleared his throat, regaining the focus that the sprite had quickly lost. "Now, Snowy, how does it feel to be left behind?" In a desperate attempt to switch Frost's focus, he tried to go for the anger that comment would undoubtably ensue. Sure enough, he was not far off.

Following a brief moment of confusion, the fire in those icy eyes relit. As Jack started spewing off uncomplimentary nonsense about a certain King of Nightmares, said 'king' let out an inaudible sigh of relief. The winds were starting to pick up, and while that was a good sign, it was still incredibly inconvenient.

".. you don't even care about any other than yourself you prick." Jack finally ended his yelling with a tortured whisper. "All I am is a winter spirit that you can manipulate." With that final hiss, Jack picked himself up and walked toward the wall in the back of the shallow cavern.

While it was promising that he no longer associated himself as a Guardian, Pitch couldn't help but feel for the winter sprite. Keeping to the shadows so as to not startle the now fuming spirit, he watched as those beautiful silvery-blue eyes leaked half frozen tears. Those tears betraying the anger and hurt that was welling up inside.

Pitch's heart clenched at the sight, but Frost would never allow him to be of any help in this state. Though what was bringing on the desire to help the spirit was beyond him.

—

Staring into the darkness of the cave, blue eyes gazed unfocused into the distant terrain that lay just past the ledge he had been sitting on in not too many minutes previous.

Turning his eyes down to his now curled form, he thought back to the box that had started this trouble. He still had it in his pocket, but now he was nervous at the thought of the memories. Memories of his childhood. Memories of his family. Perhaps even memories of friends.

Family that he would never have again.

Friends that he definitely would not have again.

No, he had given up hope in having friends again. He could not trust someone with something as close to heart as that.

Eyes hardened at that thought, and he put aside his worries. He had come this far, he would not get cold feet. _Not that I ever could_..

With a dark chuckle, he pulled out the small wooden box. Looking at it from all sides, he glanced at the portrait of the small boy with brown hair. _So that was what I looked like then.._

Giving one last sigh, he briefly closed his eyes and opened them with new determination.

Clutching his pale fingers tighter around the box, he opened the lid. Then, for the second time in way to short a timespan, his world faded to black.

* * *

_A/N : And the curtain goes down.. yay! I mean.. I am SO sorry.. _

_Make sure to review! Guilt definitely makes me work faster. That and upcoming deadlines.. which reminds me, I have homework due.. oops.. on to writing the next chapter! :D_

_Coming up: Memories and startling realizations!_


	3. Part One - III - Epoch

Virtus et Potestas

Posted: Sun. Dec. 23, 2012

* * *

_A/N : Sorry for the delay! I hope that get something posted at least once a week from now on, though hopefully it will be more often than that. _

_Unfortunately life decided to pay me a visit this week in the form of a car crash. Now that I am almost done healing, I was able to complete this chapter! I really appreciate those that left a review, 18 is a new record for me! I absolutely love getting those emails, and I will always read each and every one. _

_I DO NOT OWN RISE OF THE GUARDIANS! Sheesh people.._

_Epoch : a period of time in history or a person's life, typically one marked by notable events or particular characteristics. _

* * *

Images flashed by in his mindscape. Images filled with warmth. Something that he had not had much experience with as far as his memories of this life go. He had always been cold. Always been alone. Always been completely independent.

These memories went against all of those conditions. The family that he saw was happy, they depended upon one another. They loved each other.

—

_I feel content.. a warm arm wrapped around my shoulders.. There is no need to worry, those arms will protect me. From what, I am not sure, but.. maybe it is time to go to sleep.. that would be nice.._

_—_

_"Papa! Daddy! Where are you going?" Jumping up and down, I asked my dad yet again the reason that we would not be going to the lake that day. We had been going every vendredi… which is… ah! Fri..day? Yeah.. Friday. Today was Friday, and we had not gone yet! _

_"Daddy! Why can't we go?" As he placed an arm on my shoulder, I calmed down. _

_"I have to go hunting today son, I already told you that." Glancing between my mommy and daddy I watched as they exchanged looks, though promptly dismissed it. As daddy squeezed my shoulder, I focused on him again, knowing that he wanted me to accept his answer. _

_"Okay daddy." I responded dutifully. _

_"Good boy." He lifted his hand from my shoulder and ruffled my hair. Though the smile did not last long. "Now, Jack, I want you to take care, okay? Keep your family safe." His eyes had taken on a strange gleam, and it unsettled me. _

_"Papa?" My brown eyes eyes met his now smiling eyes. _

_"Just promise me, okay son?" As I did so, he turned away from me and embraced mom. _

_"Be careful love, okay?" He gave her a strong smile, and kissed her on the nose, still grinning._

_"Arn't I always? He gave a chuckle, and a smile that looked like it was suppose to be innocent. He didn't succeed very well.. _

_Looking outside of the window, I watched as he disappeared into the distance. Giving a sigh, mourning the loss of a day at the lake, I turned back to Mom. _

_"Mom, would you be able to take me? Pouvez-vous?" Giving my best puppy-eyes, I hoped against hope that she would take me. I look forward to this all week long! Once she gave a regretful sigh, I looked down at my feet._

_"I'm sorry hun, but I can not. you know that. With your little sibling on the way, it simply would not be safe." Once said, she kneeled down to meet me eye to eye. Kissing the top of my head, she looked at me sadly. "We have to wait for your daddy to get back home, he will want you to help after all. Do you not want him to be proud?" Catching the soft glint in her eyes, I knew that she had me there. _

_Sighing, I let the topic go. I nod, and turn back to the window. He had better get back soon.. mommy looks too worried.._

_—_

_"Papa, il est magnifique!" Father had given me a birthday party this year! It had been simply wonderful, and now it has gotten even better. Though this year has been difficult, he still manages to take the time to do little things like this. It is something that I will be forever grateful for. I will never forget him. Never. _

_Holding the small carved wolf in my hands and pressing it close to my chest, I press my eyes closed to savor this moment. No, I will never forget this. _

_—_

_"Maman, où est papa?" I was worried and frantic. Forgetting my English for a minute, I raced to where my mom was rocking slowly. As she glanced in my direction, I could see the worry clearly visible in her eyes._

_"Remember your English dear. Please repeat." I looked at her exasperated, but seeing how distracted she was, I gave in without complaint. _

_"Pardon.. okay.. sorry.. Mom, where is dad?" A flash of pain crossed her face, and I shortened the distance between us by a couple of feet. "Mom.." I pleaded with her, leaving the unasked question hanging in the air._

_Looking up at me, she stared for a few moments. After what felt like an eternity, she gave me my answer._

_"Your father.. papa, he.." She glanced down for a moment muttering "il est difficile.." before looking up again, fresh tears streaking her cheeks._

_"Maman, it's.. it's okay.." I tried to comfort her, not knowing what had brought this on, but the implications were making me nervous. _

_ "Hun, your father is no longer with us, he-" A sob broke off what she was going to say. She doubled over, the tears now streaming down her face as a brook might on a spring day._

_My breathing stopped. No.. papa.. he was going to come back. He said he was going to be gone a few days at most.. Like last year, he had to go out to hunt more often due to the limited supply of food in the nearest vicinity._

_Staring blankly, I turned my glazed eyes to my mother, who in turn gave a watery sob. Her eyes turned down and she placed her hands on her stomach. _

_Letting out a small sob of my own, I grabbed my mother's hand and then flung myself around her shoulders, hugging her close. _

_"Shh.. shh.. it's.. okay. It's okay.." I whispered into her shoulder as she sobbed. I had to be strong for her. With a new child on the way, we had to stay strong. I knew that one day we would be a whole again._

—

_The sun was shining through the window. The soft summer breeze danced through the half open window. Giving a sigh of contentment, I cannot help but compare these summer days to those found in the latter months of the year. _

_The days found in the summer months are full of joy, but the winter months are full of fun. They are both good in their own way, and they both have ways which might end up with one winning over the other. _

_The breeze coming through my window is one of those moments where summer might, just might, win. It is so relaxing, and the stress simply seems to fade away into nothing. The stress which has accumulated through the years of hard work, and of babysitting. Ah, there is the knock. I wondered when she would try to wake me up. And the day does on.. _

_—_

_No.. _

_Today was supposed to be the best day of the year. Today was suppose to be perfect. _

_Emma stared at me with scared eyes. Her eyes have always been expressive, but when filled with such terror, it is heartbreaking. _

_"Jack.. I'm scared!" As the ice started to crack, my nerves were fried. Her knees were knocked as she tried to find a position that would stop the thin ice from crumbling beneath her feet. _

_"I know.. I know.." My eyes searched for a way out of this. Glancing from my feet to hers, I knew there was only one way that I could do this. It was terrifying, but I would not let my mother lose her only daughter. There was a way that we could both get home. There was a way that my little sister's birthday would still turn out for the best. "But you are going to be alright.. we are not going to fall in. Uh.." This has to work. It just has to. "We are going to have a little fun instead!" Thinking this would pacify her, I am unfortunately proved wrong almost instantly. _

_"No! We're not!" She still looked terrified. As the ice continued to crack, I acted quickly. _

_"Would I trick you?" I tried a grin, though I knew that it was a thin cover. Nearly as thin as that ice. Blocking that line of thought, I press on._

_"Yes! You always play tricks!" Well.. she had me there.. _

_"Well, heh, we-.. well, not this time. I promise.. I promise you are going to be.. you're gonna be fine." Luckily my words work. Her eyes start to light up as she looks directly at me again. Another crack rings out.. time is running short.."You want to play a game? We can play hopscotch. Like we played everyday." I am rewarded by a wide smile. My sister. I love her to pieces.. I have to do this for her. "It's as easy as one.." As I step, the ice is getting worse. Almost losing my balance, I glance over at her. Her terror is back, so I fake it off as I would if we were on solid ground. I am again rewarded with a little giggle. "Two.." Her smile has yet to fade.. I hope that she can forgive me some day. "..three!" Finally back on solid ice, I turn toward her and ask her to take steps in my direction. _

_Her steps are too small. As she works her way to me, I can tell that she isn't going to make it before the ice falls beneath her. Her eyes turn as large as saucers as she glances between me and the ice now cracking under her skates. _

_As I counted her third step, I pulled her toward me with the crook of my staff effectively switching my position for hers. _

_For a second, I believed that we would both get out after all. For a second I believed that she would be able to open the present that I had left for her with me present. To open the box to reveal a little carved wolf. _

_Then the ice crumbled and crashed beneath me. _

_My thoughts turn foggy as I sink down._

_My sister's birthday.. now turned to a day of mourning. I don't want that to happen, but I know it will. _

_But she is alive. That is all that I could ask for. She is alive.. and they will be strong together. _

_—_

Coming out from his trance, Jack simply stared into the valley through the gap in the wall and past the ledge, his breath slightly erratic. He knew that he should be happy, hell, he should be ecstatic! Though these were not the feelings that were most prominent. No.. he was simply cold.

If he had learned about his family before the betrayal, then he would have flown back to the north pole and chatted up a storm. If he had learned about this while he still had someone to turn to, then he would, certainly.

But he was alone. As alone as he always has been. True, Black had put on a show of caring, but it was obvious that it was a farce. After all, how could he care. He was the King of Nightmares. He was the one that was trying to get rid of the Guardians.. _though it's not like that matters anymore.. _

No, even if he wanted Pitch to care, its not like he ever really would. To Black, he truly was only a sprite he could manipulate.

Thinking back to the memories, trying to focus on the warm feeling that inhabited the majority of them, but the sadness was still overwhelming.

His father dying.. his mother crying.. his sister screaming..

Squeezing his eyes shut, Jack lay down sobbing. Curled up on his side, his breaths were becoming shorter. Hyperventilating, his vision started to spin.

_I forgot.. I promised myself I would never forget, and I forgot. _

—

As Pitch watched Jack come out of his trance, he was immediately worried. He would have thought that gaining his long lost memories would help the spirit. Even if the Guardians became upset, it would have been a solace.

He looked on as the small sprite started sobbing.

Torn between the urge to go back to his lair and forget about the spirit, and the urge to walk up and comfort him, he continued his watch. _Just a couple more minutes.._

Though not quite sure what he was waiting for, he quickly got his answer. When Jack started to hyperventilate, Pitch worked his way over.

Through the sobs, a couple muttered words made their way over the whipping wind that was making its way into the cave.

"I forgot.. how could I forget.." His whispered cracked whatever harsh exterior Pitch had created. Jack's breathing had become even more erratic, and he would pass out if he kept this up.

"Jack, calm down. How could you forget what?" Coming up behind him, trying to get his voice calm, Pitch noticed it was not getting through to the young spirit. Trying to shake his shoulders, Jack only curled up tighter and started sobbing harder.

"Can't trust.. will let down.. she's gone.. I left her!" His words were not more than whispers, and with his voice becoming hoarse from the sobbing, it must have been painful.

Though, from the apparent emotional turmoil, his voice is probably the least the winter spirit's worries.

Taking in the slowing breath and the decrease in sobs, Pitch started to absently rub his fingers in circles along Jack's back. After a few moments, his breaths were once again regular.

Looking down at what his fingers had been doing without his consent, he paused, put his hands back at his sides, and sighed. Still crouched behind the smaller form, he picked his hands back up and once again started to rub the back of the sleeping form.

Sighing deeply, Pitch tried to rein in his disobedient thoughts, but his hand did not cease the ministrations.

"Jack, what are you doing to me?" His softly whispered words went unheard, and he stared down at the face that still had tear tracks left and accompanied by now frozen tears.

* * *

_A/N : Well, there you go! I hope that all of you are having a wonderful holiday weekend! For those of you who do not celebrate the holidays, then I hope that you are enjoying the chill that the winter brings. _

_Like other chapters, and for every chapter to come, corrections are more than welcome! If you see something that is spelt incorrectly, then send me a PM. I do not have a beta, but I try to correct things as I go along. Unfortunately that often leads to many a mistake. _

_Please leave a review! It not only provides motivation to keep on typing, it provides a fair dose of guilt if I haven't been working on the story often enough._

_Until next time! _


	4. Part One - IV - Legerdemain

Virtus et Potestas

Posted: Thu. Mar. 14, 2013

* * *

_A/N: So.. uhem.. sorry? This update took a lot longer than I thought it would, a couple months longer in fact. However, despite the horrendous adversity that was underwent for this chapter to reach its completion .. gah, curse my mind.. it is complete! Whoo! _

_I really appreciate those who have reviewed! This is the most popular of my stories so far, and it is due to those reviews that I made it past those horrid plants that wanted to tear me limb from limb in my attempt to reach the end of this chapter. Had a heck of a time choosing a word to represent this chapter.._

_I love this story line to pieces, and I am SO excited to have more of it written.. but it is a very stubborn child. _

_Anyways! Thank you! _

_For those of you who care, I do not own these characters. If Jack does not appreciate the male figure, I do not own the movie. sigh.._

_Legerdemain : Trickery; slight of hand. _

* * *

Icy blue eyes peaked slowly through slitted eyes, getting use to the blazing sun coming through the cave entrance. Blinking quickly, Jack looked at his surroundings.

Eyes finally settling on the rising sun, he gazed out into the frozen landscape. The evidence of the storm lay frozen and still against the startling clear sky. Waves of snow and ice solidified for a time to come.

Thinking back on the evening previous, his eyes grew moist.

All of that time that he spent with his family, all of the times that he had been laughing. Even the times that he had cried for his father were times that he would prefer to never forget.

He had made a promise to his sister. A promise to his family. A promise to his life! He thought that he would never forget them, that he never could. He was wrong. He had forgotten them, and he had left their memory on a shelf for nearly three hundred years.

It is true that he had been unaware that those memories existed until just a little while ago, but it still stung like hell to know that he did not question his lack of memory.

Sweet little Emma, looking up at him with trusting eyes.

The friends of his parents helping him through the loss of his father.

The small, yet powerful, moment when he handed a five-year-old Emma a little carved wolf that had been given to him by his father.

He hoped that she passed that little gift on, hoped that perhaps it had become an heirloom of sorts.

All of these moments were held in a small box, his whole life had been kept from him in storage.

The Guardians. They knew of it. If they had not been so self-centered they would have noticed how much of a recluse he was. How he had started to, perhaps, become slightly insane.

Sighing, he leaned back into the wall opposing the entrance. As he blinked, he rubbed the frozen tears off furiously.

He was _not _insane.

Closing his eyes, he released a deep breath. In. Out. He slowly reopened his eyes, then narrowing them.

All of those memories were lost to him, and when he retrieves them, no matter the circumstances, the people he _trusted_ shunned him.

They blamed him for the destruction of the world's belief. Where do they get off on blaming him for such a thing.

Releasing another quick burst of air from his lungs, he straightened himself against the wall.

They had blamed him, but that did not mean that they would be able to keep him grounded.

* * *

Letting the wind guide him through frozen Greenland, he kept a keen eye of his surroundings and an ear for any changes.

Anytime that he went flying, there was always risk. When he first started out, any opposing wind would attempt to push him down or knock him about. Though resulting in many a bruise, it did provide an excellent opportunity to increase his control. It was through this control that he was able to circumvent a clash with a wandering summer spirit several years back.

The wind had learned to speak to him, in a way. If he was one to believe in telepathy, then it would have to be the closet to the mark.

As he twisted in the soft caress of the breeze, a shift in the atmosphere became known to him.

Glancing below him, the shifts origin made itself known, and Jack couldn't withhold the snort of disdain from escaping him.

As if sensing his unease, the wind sent him a final brush of nippy air through his ivory locks. The gesture brought a small grin to face, and a small chuckle resonated through the air.

Heading back to his cave, he couldn't help but wonder if there was still a chance. After all, they could not have left him entirely. Right?

* * *

With cautious hope starting to blossom in his chest, Jack started to fly off to where he left the Guardians last. The North Pole.

They had taken him in, they had wanted him to be a Guardian.

Bunny had even started to warm up to him!

Waiting until the yetis were distracted, he slipped into the empty halls.

"Come on guys.. where are you" Jack whispered to himself as he floated towards the meeting room. As his nerves were beginning to wear on his resolve, he heard panicked whispers from a room down at the end of a hall coming off to the left. Curious, he landed softly to the right of the open frame, leaning close to the opening so as to hear what was being spoken.

"North, has Bunny gotten back from his search yet?" Surprised, Jack's eyes widened minutely as he heard Toothiana speak. Not yet certain of his welcome, he waited the conversation out.

"No Tooth, he has not yet reported back." North's tone almost sounded terse, the sound seeming odd compared to the jovial tone he usually sported.

"But North! We do not know what could have happened! It is well known that Frost is an unknown and a danger. I just know one of us should have gone with him." Her words could perhaps be forgiven, given recent events, but the tone is what left Jack stunned. This was not new. In a daze, Jack nearly stopped breathing. Standing stock still, tears wanting to make themselves known, he squashed all of his emotions. Forcing the tears back, he breathed deeply, and hardened his features.

So, those bastards wanted to play did they? Well, now he had the ace.

* * *

_A/N : Whew! Finally finished it. I hope that you enjoyed it! Not as long as usual, but hopefully the next chapter will make up for it. _

_It will answer the question: What is Jack up to.._

_Please leave a review! Not only does it guilt me into updating a bit faster, it makes the writing go so much smoother! Not sure if it is some phycological wiring that writers run on, or something else, I simply know it to be true. _

_That actually would make an interesting study.. hmm.._

_Anyways! Read, review, and if you must, PM me! I love reading what my readers think :D _


	5. Part One - V - Irremissible

Virtus et Potestas

Posted: Thu. Mar. 28, 2013

* * *

_A/N : for the complete author's note, refer to the bottom of the page. I will be doing that from now on :)_

_I edited this chapter a bit, probably missed a few things. _

* * *

_Irremissible: (of a crime) unpardonable._

* * *

With ice cold eyes, he glared into the room that was slowly declining in temperature.

"Tooth, I know that he is dangerous. We all know why the Man on Moon chose the Guardians to look after him." The look of pure exasperation hardly seemed suiting to the situation, though Tooth seemed to take it in stride.

"Yes, North, I know. It simply seems odd that Bunnymund has yet to return. He is always so prompt!" Her frustration was evident in the rapid fluttering of her wings. As the air kept on getting colder, the two started to notice the change. As they started to shiver, their eyes became sharper.

"Where is he." The hiss might have been mistaken for a serpent if not for the way that North was swiveling, eyeing the room with caution. He was seething. The heat in his words made the air around him crack with pent up energy.

Eyes widening slightly, Jack kept his eyes on the stormy pair. The opposing elements were at war with each other, fighting for dominance.

North rarely exhibited his true nature. The dangers often outweighed the benefits, and the dormant warmth that prevented Santoff Claussen from becoming an icicle used enough energy to prevent any outbursts, but North, being the self-proclaimed head of the spirits, was said to be the most powerful, thereby having an unprecedented amount of energy to use as he will.

Jack, not used to this show of power, took a half step back, narrowing his eyes once again before gathering his will again.

He still had the ace, he still could win this. _They truly do not know anything about me. _

Slowly, he crept into the room. Staying in the shadows, he thought for a moment he felt something rub against his arm. Dismissing it, he slunk lower.

The Guardians continued to act oblivious to his position in the room, and the sharp narrow ice eyes followed their every move.

Taking a step toward the shadows, Tooth closed her right side and shot her eyes toward where Jack was crouched.

"So, Jack has come to play." Her hiss was smooth, and sensual. Hypnotic.

As Jack's eyes began to droop, he sent a wave of frosty adrenaline through his veins. _NO! _

Transferring to the other side of the room, staying in the shadows the whole way, he sent another sharp chill through the air. A warning.

"I simply wanted to talk Tooth. However, it seems that you need a warmup first." Toothiana was never one for cold, though she tried to hide it. Speaking of which.. that might prove a good distraction.

Sending another wave of chill, he amped it up. Sending a whirl of ice, Jack encased Tooth in the eye of the miniature spiraling storm.

As his waves of ice spun, Toothiana was working her own magic. With ice rotating at rapidly increasing intervals, her power glowed from within and started increasing the temperature. Though her element was not solely that consisting of warmth, such as Bunny's, it definitely was not that of ice.

Sensing hat his ice was beginning to lose its effect, he increased its intensity once again. The other Guardian, seeing his momentary distraction, started to hammer at his defenses. The icy air was not a hinder to North, as that was his element. Holding his staff in one hand, maintaining the cyclone of ice, he put his other arm behind him, hand facing out, and erected a shield to block the incoming attack.

Eyes flitting back and forth between both Guardians, his small frown turned into a sharp smirk.

Moving quickly, Jack dropped the cyclone and extended the wall of ice to encircle both of the Guardians.

Using their temporary reorientation to check the sturdiness of the walls, he placed sporadic holes in the ice.

"So, are you done attacking me?" When he saw their outraged expressions, he held back a grimace. _Apparently not.._

"Why would we be you traitor!" Toothiana growled, showing every bit of her family history.

"First off, I didn't do anything that would warrant this behavior." No longer holding back his scowl, he glared at the two. Outwardly ignoring their outcries. Inwardly however, was an entirely different story.

_Not worthless.. not my fault.. it was completely justified.. no.._

Steeling himself, he separated himself from their words. It was not entirely his fault, they had their part in it. They simply refused to accept that.

Now, as they were apparently 'babysitting' him formerly, they had the perfect scapegoat to place their apparent fall.

That bit of realization not settling well, his eyes grew even colder.

_hss-ss-s-s.. right.. not going to happen. I have survived three hundred years.. they just don't know how.._

His internal weakness being closed off for the moment_, _he refocused. Piercing his eyes into those across from him, he continued.

"Second of all, you didn't stand a chance." His last words were hissed, resonating low in his chest.

As Jack began to raise his staff, he felt a thud against his back and he hissed in pain. So caught up in their words was he that he didn't even notice the new presence in the room. _Idiot!_

Pivoting on his heel quickly, he stopped the second bladed boomerang with a stronger ice shield, manipulated the ice to form around his hand, blocking up to the top of his head.

When he lowered his shield, he looked over at where the boomerang would have come from. Not seeing anything, he crouched low, preparing for any physical attack.

"So, Jack, not above hurting the innocent are you?" The voice was low and unhurried, quiet, yet carrying through the now harsh winds.

"What are you talking about? If anyone is, I am the innocent here." Voice grating, his eyes quickly scanned the room.

"If you are innocent than I hate chocolate." The voice was now mocking, and the owner unmistakable.

"Ah, so that is why you give away the chocolate, what a wonderful mystery solved!" Mocking right back, Jack started to ease away from where the sound was originating.

"Idiot boy! You are nothing more than a selfish, attention seeking imbecile that was meant to be nothing more than a sprite." Bunnymund now stepped out of the shadows where he seemed to materialize. "Surely you never thought you would actually become anything of worth." A sneer now forming, and expression darkening on the pooka's face.

_no.. I was NOT a mistake.._

"The ever fluctuating ages of snow and ice needed another sprite to assist in the balance. A noble task, and it would have gone well if you had just drowned like you were suppose to." Frozen on the spot, Jack watched as Bunny's scowl deepened. "..but no. Of course that wouldn't work." ..wait, what?

"Your family. They just had to turn you into 'Guardian material'. That was the mistake. Must have been. Erasing your memories, all in hope that you would just turn into the sprite that you were suppose to be." Bunny's stare never wavered. Hard and cold as the ice surrounding the other two Guardians behind him.

The ice that was now starting to melt. Jack's gaze however was not focussed on such trivial matters. His gaze was steadfastly locked onto Bunny's.

"My family was not a mistake. My love for them was not a mistake." Words not coming out as strong as he had hoped, Bunnymund stole the opportunity.

"Of course not _Jackson_." Drawling out Jack's name, turning it into an insult, Jack let out a gasp.

"You _knew. _You knew who I was!" Now furious, the wind started to pick up again. Unbeknownst to Jack, the ice cell started to crack under the added pressure.

"Of course I knew Jack. We all knew. Man in Moon had announced his plan, adding that we were to be wary of you when you came to. We had to know who we were going to be dealing with. Such a shame." His scowl turned feral, and then twisted into a demented smirk. "..and I must say, Jack, that girl was far too trusting. What was her name.. Emma, was it?" His satisfied smirk stayed as he paused, seeming to lose himself in thought momentarily. "Yes. Emma. It is all too bad that the little wolf she carried around got lost. She loved that little trinket to death." Bunnymund's gaze then turned to face Jack once again. Eyes dark, smirk still firmly in place, this was not the friendly spirit that children had come to know. This was the malevolent spirit that felt he had been done wrong.

"What have I ever done to you!?" Not able to take anymore, Jack shouted at the other spirit. He had gone over his worth enough over the years, that was not what affected him. Bringing sweet Emma into the picture, that was going too far.

"It is what you are Jack. Sprites I can stand, they know their place. With a spirit controlling the elements of winter, feral isn't even an adequate word. You are untamable. When you go off on a temper tantrum you have killed thousands." The pooka's smirk had faded and turned into a stony mask. "After all of the death that you have caused, even in the first few years after your 'creation', can you honestly say that your creation was not a mistake?"

Did he really think that Jack was going to agree with that?

"Of course I was not a mistake. If you had even thought to introduce yourselves then perhaps I would not have been so lost. Did that ever cross your minds?" Now exasperated and not a little outraged, Jack struggled to keep his breaths even.

"Why would we come up to you? The Man in Moon told us to be wary for a reason. That is quite obvious."

Man in Moon told then to be wary so that the darkness could have its turn to rule.

The damn smirk was back. Jack sneered. _Arrogant bastard._ "With that considered, can you really blame us when we discontinued your family line?"

Jack's jaw dropped. He stared. _..what?_

"Bunny! How could you tell him that! Now is _not_ the time!" A feminine voice shrieked into the still air. Now glancing behind where Bunnymund was standing, he saw that Toothiana and North were now free from their containment. Toothiana looked furious, staring at Bunnymund. Locking his eyes with North, Jack saw the truth in what Bunnymund had announced. The normally kind eyes were now hard and slightly worried. Worry was not something that he was necessarily expecting, but it spoke volumes.

_Worried I will explode are you? How well you know me. At least I now know who did all of the spying. _

His stray thoughts were muted as the winds once again picked up his fury.

"Ah, but doesn't our Jack need to know? After all, we can't have him living with the illusion that his _little Emma's_ children lived to pass on their priceless _heirloom_. _Poor sap_, Dominic, I believe it was, was about to get married. Never saw me of course." His monologue closed and his eyes flashed up Jack in utter satisfaction.

"_BUNNY!_ Stop this. That mission was not suppose to reach him!" Toothiana just looked frustrated now. Crossing her arms in exasperation, she heaved a sigh and mumbled.

North, seeing the oncoming danger, started to back away. Eyes narrowing, he glanced between Bunny and Jackson.

Jack was enraged. _How. Dare. He. _To presume.. That goddam _fucking_ BASTARD!

Lifting his staff, he blasted the _Guardians_ with a force that he had not yet shown. Getting creative, he started to whip different ice weapons around.

"_Remember your English dear. Please repeat." I looked at her exasperated, but seeing how distracted she was, I gave in without complaint…"_

The weapons crackled with power, small blue seemingly electric 'sparks' came from the ice as it crashed into anything in its path.

_The sun was shining through the window. The soft summer breeze danced through the half open window. Giving a sigh of contentment, I cannot help but compare these summer days to those found in the latter months of the year. _

As Jack was lost in his thoughts, wrecking havoc mechanically, he then shot off through the door as the other Guardians were otherwise distracted. Animated ice was very useful.

Having the wind carry him to where he had come from earlier that day, he then asked it to change its course. _Greenland is too close.. not safe enough.._

Heading to the South Pole, his mind was tearing itself apart.

_But she is alive. That is all that I can ask. She is alive.. and they will be strong together. _

She did not live.. not really. Her son died.. was killed. On some mission. Whatever that might be.

_At least she was alive for a few years afterwards.. but now the Guardians have cut that short. _

After his turmoil had gotten to be too much, but wind deposited him on the ground in the center of Antarctica.

When he softly landed, he curled into himself. Tears of outrage and uttermost sorrow ran down his cheek, freezing and falling halfway down. Gasps heaved through his forever 18 year old body, and in the 300 years that he had been immortal, he had never felt so alone.

* * *

_A/N: Whew! Finally got this chapter done. Felt like working through molasses. _

_Thank you all so much for the reviews, favorites, and follows! Those of you who have supported this story, THANK YOU! This story has reached 100 follows! So exciting! :D Now maybe we can reach 50 reviews, almost there at 44!_

_Anyways, I do hope that this story has lived up to your expectations so far. Only a bit further until my absolute favorite part of the story! YAY! :D_

_Gah.. maybe I should stop drinking coffee.. nah!_


	6. Part One - VI - Dolorosa

Virtus et Potestas

Posted: Mon. Apr. 29, 2013

* * *

_A/N: Finally! A new chapter! And only one month left of my high school career! Actually not sure how I feel about that.._

_Anyway, I will probably not post again for another month, seeing as I have finals and I have to do well. Hopefully this tides you over though! _

_Wish me luck!_

* * *

_Dolorosa : Via Dolorosa (Latin, "Way of Grief", "Way of Sorrows", "Way of Suffering" or simply "Painful Way") is a street, in two parts, within the Old City of Jerusalem, held to be the path that Jesus walked, carrying the cross, on the way to his crucifixion._

_A/N: I just found this ironic. For this chapter, simply focus on the "Way of Grief", "Way of Sorrows", or "Way of Suffering" bit of the definition._

Also known as the Mother of Sorrows, Lady of Sorrows or Sorrowful Mother. Also ironic.

* * *

As the sun set, the icy chill of the Antarctic lowered further into subzero. Temperature, often used to describe emotions, could not have been more fitting in this case. The icy climate spoke of betrayal, of frozen tears, of fear, and of rage.

Still laying on the icy land, long since made colder by the Jack's presence, the winter spirit started to stir. Having fallen asleep, he took a moment to reorientate himself.

Blinking away sleep, his thoughts were blurry. Looking around, he attempted to recollect why he was in the middle of the tundra. Feeling the icy remnants of tears, he looked at the frozen droplets in his hand.

Confused, he stared for a couple seconds. Then the memories came pounding back.

_Emma smiling_

_Dying_

_Lost_

_Found_

_Betrayal._

He snarled at that memory. Betrayal.

The Guardians had betrayed him. They had led him to believe that he might have found acceptance with them, but he had been led wrong. If anything he had felt more acceptance from the one they had supposedly been sent to stop.

He was conflicted, and if he was truly honest with himself, he would know that he did not know much about the situation. He had never been allowed to know much.

A deep rage filled his bones, filled his mind. As far as he saw it, he had been left to fend for himself for 300 years. 300 years of torment.

The ice licked around him as though composed of flame. Its icy breath felt like home. Home. Something that he has always lacked since passing from his old life to this life of darkness.

As if sensing his near subconscious thoughts, as storm began to brew, his body its eye.

Eyes closed, head bent, breath deep, Jack went into a state were his subconscious ruled. Rage settling beneath a layer of impassivity. His abilities flowed according to both necessity and desire, using the icy element to fulfill the goals set.

Water, flowing toward the sky, ignored the boundaries set by gravity to obey the desires of the young spirit that sat in the middle of the vortex.

Ice, creating pillars by which the water flowed twirling like a snake around a tree trunk. Creating arches that spread across the land, falling between the pillars already set.

Seeming to fall from the sky, ceiling were formed. As the water spread across the sky, the falling sun's light shone through the nearly transparent spans of liquid.

The spans of suspended ice spread and melt down like waterfalls forming the walls that connected to the now solid floor of the miracle of architecture.

The waterfalls spread apart at intervals, creating windows by which a thin plate of ice could be seen, nearly transparent. The light shining through the thin plates of frozen water made them sparkle, glittering in the slowly setting sun.

The glaciated snow now making up the floors shone in the twilight that made up Antarctica this time of the year. The ice flooring as sharp as diamond and as sturdy as stone, the weight of the structure did not cause any undue stress. It truly was a miracle of architecture.

As the building, or palace as the case may be, began to settle Jack's still still form began to fully relax. Breaths becoming smoother, and even his subconscious coming to a slow. With his ever present back up and defense system up an running, he let himself fall into a meditative state.

Over the past 300 years, he had always kept one eye open. Keeping both eyes closed proved to be a painful mistake, and it was one that he was not willing to go through again. No matter his supposed status.

—

Circling around the Antarctic, Pitch released a deep cleansing breath. He had always felt at home in the subzero temperatures found in this part of the world, it was quite unlike anywhere else. Letting the shadows guide him, he drifted through the terrain. The cold air surrounded him, and the breeze ruffled his short hair. In the peace, he let loose a soft grin.

Home. That is what this was. It was only in him home that he felt he could completely be himself. Over the previous thousand years or so, he had always been living in fear. Ironic when you think about it.

He had always been run off, and he had always been scorned. As classic a case as it may be, he was simply misunderstood.

Shadows, much like snakes, are seen as the equivalent of evil. The necessity they hold is not looked into, and they often are disregarded saving a mere few. Even amongst those few fear remains. Not that he does not welcome the fear, but he certainly does not revel in it the way it currently exists.

_Fear of his existence currently exists due to rumors. They do not truly believe in him as he is, they fear the dark and they fear the nightmares. So one could say they fear his mare more than himself. Truly a sad state of existence. _

He had never wanted to live like this, but his hand was forced. He used to protect others; in fact he had guarded a prison. It was only when the captives went against him that he was transformed. The beasts that he had guarded overwhelmed him. As a result of their being, his mind was transformed.

He used to have a daughter that lived in a photograph kept in a locket. The thought of his family kept him sane.

He used to be a leader, before he was consumed. Even now, when he was so fully consumed, he felt a pull toward sanity.

That pull, in the form of an icy spirit with bright blue eyes.

He had used the spirit in a way that he was not certain he could forgive himself for, though he tried to console himself with repeating that the outcome might work in his favor. Using the voice of Frost's little sister, he had drawn him away from his self appointed task and guided him into doing what he, Pitch, thought was best.

It was like the incident with prisoners all over again, and he could only close his eyes and shed tears at how far he had come through the centuries.

**_FLASHBACK_**

_The prison had been quiet today. The air did not consists of the pain filled moans and cries that it usually did, in fact it seemed almost peaceful. _

_Pondering the oddity no further, he continued on his walk through the prison. _

_His steps echoing through the corridor, he looked through the bars on either side of him. The fearlings were restless it seemed, but they were silent. Giving them a second long glance, he gave a minute shrug and turned his head back to his path. _

_He had been walking these paths for what seemed like an eternity. The constant moans of the occupants were enough to drive the sanest man off the deep end, but his mindset was perfect for these conditions. He always ignored them, and he was usually quite adept at turning a deaf ear. _

_Today however, it was the silence that was getting to him. He was used to the sounds of pain, and it being quiet disturbed him in a way that he wouldn't admit. _

_Sighing slightly, he looked down at the locket that always hung around his neck. Reaching under his shirt, he lifted the piece of metal out from under its fabric restraints. The piece of jewelry was light in his hand, but it held the weight of memories and hidden pain. _

_Clicking the cover open, he looked in at the picture that was held inside of the metal case. A young girl smiled back at him from within, eyes holding a happy gleam that he dearly missed. _

_Hand closing around the locket, closing it, his eyes fell and started to water. _

_Clenching his eyes closed, he held back the treacherous tears. _

_Carefully putting the locket back underneath his shirt, he let out of couple of cleansing breaths before continuing on his watch. _

_The day continued to be a quiet one, and started to admit that he was slightly worried. _

_When his thoughts had strayed, he began to hear a soft whisper. _

_It was not the whisper of a Fearling, or an ilk. It was not a pleading cry. It was a whimpering whisper that sounded human. It sounded like a young girl. _

_The small voice sounded all too familiar, and he walked quickly toward the voice. _

_Inside one of the cells, he heard her voice. The voice of his daughter. _

_In a panic, Pitchiner rushed into the cell, flinging the doors open the process. _

_THEY HAD HER. His daughter, his life. _

_Not thinking of the consequences, he had gone into the midst of the Fearlings. _

_In that moment of weakness, it had only taken a moment, he had been overwhelmed. His thoughts had become twisted, and his mind became filled with thoughts the vengeance of ten thousand Fearlings. _

_From that moment onward, he was no longer Kizmotis Pitchiner, hero of the Golden Age, he was the Nightmare King. Plunderer of planets, and destroyer of all things innocent. _

**_END FLASHBACK_**

He had become what he was trying to defeat. His mind had, in its own way, shut down, thereby making it easier for the Fearlings to take over.

He had become the outcast of outcasts, to be thrown aside time and time again.

Even as time had worn on, he still tried to made amends, but the vengeance of the Fearlings would soon take over and destroy any progress that he might have made.

He still enjoyed all things dark, don't get that wrong. That part of him will never go away, and for all he knew it might have always been there.

However, no matter how much he night like, even love, the dark, his soul would never be evil. The voice of the Fearlings would often rear its head when he became too independent, causing him to second guess himself and thereby becoming vulnerable once more.

This second guessing became a cycle with no end in sight. He very nearly resigned himself to an eternity of witnessing himself take hold of innocence as one might a sugary sweet.

Then Jack Frost had come along. A spirit so much like himself. Born of circumstances outside of his control and forced to become something that he did not wish.

He had watched Jack over the years, and had even helped him in discreet ways on his strong days.

In the beginning, the little spirit seemed so lost. He wanted to walk up to him and comfort him, but he was not able to. The Fearlings within him reveled in his fear. The long nights of hopelessness, the tears, all of which made Pitch's soul ache.

He knew that a certain amount of fear was necessary, but this intense pain was entirely inessential.

That pain was what differentiated him from the Fearlings that possessed him. They were evil, and he was simply dark.

He only hoped that he would he able to use Jack as an anchor to keep the Fearlings at bay. There was a way to get rid of them completely, but that thought was not even worth entertaining.

Bringing himself out of his thoughts, he continued passing over the frozen terrain below him.

Sighing, he settled under a tree that provided enough shade for him to form into a slight mist. Taking a deep breath in, he held it for a moment before letting out a heavy content sigh. This was one benefit he was not sorry to have attained. Becoming mist was surprisingly relaxing.

Just as he started to fully let himself drift off, he felt a disturbance in the air. Writing it off as a breeze, he let out a frustrated growl. He only wanted some peace!

Just as he was settling into the breeze, bracing himself to prevent his vapors from blowing away, he stiffened suddenly.

There was a quality to the air that felt familiar. Shifting into his more solid form, he let his senses take control.

This practice had become useful over the years, and he had become quite adept at separating the powers that the Fearlings provided from the Fearlings themselves.

The past 250 years had done wonders. The past 25 or so had done miracles. Though the lapses had become sporadic, especially of late, simple tasks such as this had become more consistent.

His senses tuned into the elemental magic that was filling the air. Its taste was clearly identifiable. Jack.

A sense of de-ja-vu came over him as he rushed to the origin of the scent.

One key difference: a voice can be mimicked, a magical signature could not.

Every spirit gets their power from magic given by the earth. Even being has a purpose, and every spirit usually has an innate sense of this purpose. One of the reasons he was so peeved with the Guardians at the moment.

Putting that line of thought out of his mind lest he lose control, he speeded on toward the origin of the disturbance.

What he found would have nearly stopped his heart had he had one.

Across the tundra, constructed completely out of ice, and nearly glowing in the setting sun, lay a palace so magnificent it put Potala to shame.

The building sung of Frost's magic, and the closer to it he drifted, the more secure he felt. Floating nearly unconsciously toward the building, his eyes closed, he suddenly felt another shift in the atmosphere. This time taking on a somber tone, so sad that it made him want to weep.

Gathering himself up, now slightly worried, he shifted into his form of dark mist.

Gliding toward where the magic was resonating from, he found the still form of Jack Frost.

The spirit as he was shone against the ice. His white hair etherial against his pale porcelain face.

His face grew soft as he looked into Frost's face, basking in its soft beauty. Wondering how the Guardians could have turned down such a spirit. Ah well, their loss.

As he shifted forms once again, he landed softly on the icy blue floor. Lifting his eyes from the floor, he froze as his golden eyes were met with an icy blue that spoke of pain and sorrow.

A single softly spoken word filled the silence with pain and doubt. "Why?"

* * *

_A/N: There you go! Please review, it guilts me into writing faster. And they might do as a good luck charm for my AP English finals.. sigh.. back to studying I go! _

Even if it is only a few words, please review!


	7. Part One - VII - Prufrockian

Virtus et Potestas

Posted: Sun. June 16, 2013

* * *

_A/N: Sorry for the delay! I put together what would have been two chapters for you so they would not be as short. A lot of inspiration went into this chapter, so it was incredibly fun to write. _

_Thank you for all the reviews! There are now 72 reviews, 171 followers, and 114 favorites! This is by far my most popular piece, almost up to 10k views! Thank you for all of your support, it is greatly appreciated._

_Anyways, here is your long awaited update!_

_**NOTE: I have heard complaints from people stating that I did not give enough warning for what this chapter contains. **  
_

_**So, here is your warning. This chapter and some chapters after this contain yummy slash. Explicit Male on Male sex. Lemon goodness.**_

_**I will be marking them well, so you can skip them.**_

_**If that is not your cup of tea, then please do not read those sections and complain about something I have warned you about.**_

_**To those of you who were looking forward to this and have been spending your days simply staring at the screen waiting for an update (I hope you haven't... that would be sad.) then here you go! I know I have been looking forward ot writing this :)**_

_**Thanks! **_

* * *

_Prufrockian (adj.) : Marked by timidity and indecisiveness, and beset by unfulfilled aspirations._

* * *

Pitch stared at the youth now unconscious in his arms.

Why? Why indeed.

He did not have an answer to the question so painfully asked. He was not even certain that Jack knew that he had asked that question; he was fairly out of it at the time.

Looking around at the shelter that now surrounded him, his eyes widened in wonder. The palace was truly magnificent. It was completely made out of ice and snow, Frost's touch apparent in its design. The magic that had led him here made the air heavy, but it was in so way smothering. It consumed as a cold wind on a hot day would, fittingly enough. It left him with a feeling of unaimed need as it pulsed around his figure, and he stared in awe at the boy in his arms.

In his sleep he looked so carefree. Despite the tear tracks that stained his cheeks, the creases that pain and loss left were absent.

He did not know how long he sat there, cradling the slumbering spirit in his arms. He had gone from staring at the relaxed Jack to looking unseeingly out the window across from them. The glow that came out from the window extended to the walls around them, and the ice shimmered with the day's sun. The twilight allowed the ice to glow in a way that seemed to be otherworldly.

Sighing, Pitch looked back down to the now twitching form in his arms.

_Well, this is going to be difficult to explain. _

_—_

As Jack started to open his eyes, he blinked, and then found then widening as he realized where exactly he was.

He was in his new castle, yes, but…

He was also in someone's arms.

Specifically, Pitch Black's arm's.

Jumping up, he quickly walked a few paces away before promptly turning around.

"What are you doing here?" Glaring at the intruder, he slowly counted, trying to stay as calm as possible.

It was not working in the slightest.

"I am merely trying to check up on you is all, I felt your signature flare and desired to see to your wellbeing. Considering the recent events, I did not want to leave anything to chance.

Temper faring at the words, Jack hissed. _So, he feels sorry for my _friends_ leaving me and feels that I am incapable of handling my life on my own?_

"Even if they had come back, I don't see why you would have felt the desire to _assist_ me. I am not incapable of handling them by myself. I appreciate that you checked up on me before, but coming into my home is completely different."

Both inwardly and outwardly, he seethed. He would not be seen as weak. He could not afford it.

—

Pitch looked on as Jack ranted. Okay, he might have some founding on his speech… maybe.

He did not know why he felt he had to keep one eye on Jack, he simply felt this aching in his chest every time he thought about what the Guardians would do to him if they found him again.

They might be considered the epitome of all things good, but he knew better. If they found something that they saw as unsavory, such as nightmares, they would not let barriers stop them from eradicating what they saw fit.

They almost succeeded in getting rid of him, but he did not let their persistence tear him down. He came out stronger for it, and he would not stop before Jack bounced back from this heart rending experience.

His face was cold, closed, but the pain just under the surface was easy enough to see for someone who knew to look.

Pitch's eyes moved from Jack's ice cold orbs to look at the wall behind, absently noting the ornate quality to them.

"I just could not let you go through this alone." That murmur alone was enough to set Jack off again, making Pitch frown.

"I can take care of myself! I have been for years, you know that. I know you have as well, I do not see why anything has to change. You did not care before, they did not care before, even I did not care before, so why do you suddenly care now. Why did you come all the way across the Antarctic to see what the disturbance, as you put it, was? Why. Do. You. Care?"

Moving his eyes back to meet Jack's, Pitch was about the answer, but before he could Jack started up again. More worked up than before. "You cannot care, you just can't. There is no feasible way that you would change like this! I saw your nightmares kill Sandy; snuff out the golden glow around him and erase him." Now, Jack was gasping. His cold composure lost as he got caught up in memories.

Alarmed, Pitch stepped over to Jack's side in haste. Jack did not seem to notice as Pitch put an arm around him, glazed blue eyes faced forward and unseeing. Pitch tried to hold Jack up as his figure shook.

"You killed him. The only one who cared about me. I could tell that he did, even though he could not say anything. He was the only one who hadn't sneered once.. it just wouldn't fit his face if he did.."

His words turned into muttering as he continued to rant.

Pitch, turning to look at the winter spirit, felt his heart break a little. He could not deny that he had gotten rid of the Guardian, though he really did doubt that the Sandman was completely gone. He could not prove this however, and he had to deal with the consequences. The Nightmares had taken control, and he was too weak to stop it.

At that point, he did not see the potential in Jack that he did now. If he had, he might have tread a little more carefully. Knowing what he did now, he wished that he could have saved Jack from this fate, but now it was too late. For every set of decisions there are different lessons to learn. Different strengths to acquire. You just have to work to reap the benefits that those strengths may -will- bring.

"Jack, I will not try to deny my actions, since I cannot, but I will try to explain later. Right now, please just rest. I do care for you, it does not matter why. I want to see you get past this."

"But you can't! You just can't…" His weakening protests were cut short when Pitch put one finger over his lips.

"I cannot explain, not now snowflake. Just rest. You overexerted yourself when you made this palace. Getting upset will only make it take longer to recover."

"Don' 'all me 'nowflake…" Jack, trying to look intimidating and utterly failing, ended up slumped in Pitches embrace; utterly drained from the overexertion.

"Jack, what I am going to do with you?" Sighing, Pitch settled Jack into a couch be formed from his black sand.

Sitting on the couch's edge, he put his head into his hands. His eyes moving toward Jack's unmoving figure.

Eyes softening at the sight, he murmured, "What have I gotten myself into?"

JF-PB-JF-PB-JF-PB

A few hours later, pale eyes flickered open and scanned his surroundings. Hope burned in those pale blue orbs before they dimmed with disappointment.

Sighing, Jack released a small breath. _Oh well… must have been a dream. 'Course we doesn't care. No one cares. _His thoughts turned dim again when his eyes closed on their own volition.

_No one could 'are; 'specially not Pitch._

_No one cares. He does not care. I do not care. Not in the…_

Falling back asleep, he let his face flicker moment. The look of utter hopelessness caught by the passing Pitch as he headed out from the kitchen.

_That look does not belong on that face… not in the slightest. _

Frowning, he sat on the couch by Jack's chest. Letting his gaze fall in the toned abs, he released a tight moan. He ran his fingers across Jack's cheek, petting the surface lightly.

_So smooth… _

Reining in his libido, he let himself run his hands through the winter spirit's hair one last time and then rose from the couch.

Even though Jack seemed to be sleeping soundly, dreaming even, he did not want to risk him waking up and finding them in this situation. He probably would not appreciate it all that much.

Convincing himself, he worked himself away from the tempting spirit.

_Yes, he definitely would not be happy. _

Slightly depressed, he went to wait in another one of the rooms.

_-DREAM SCENE-[LEMON]_

Jack fell backward onto his bed. Feeling the silk sheets below him, he clutched them with his fists. The silk felt cool against his heated body, a strange sensation considering his element.

"_Pitch…"_ He let out a groan as he felt warm hands caress his thigh. His aching member strained as Pitch's other hand worked its way to the member's base. _"Pitch, please…"_

"Oh, begging already snowflake?" Hearing the amused quality to his voice, Jack just whined.

"Pitch, just fuck me already!" Impatient as his cock was throbbing in its hardness

"Patience snow, is a virtue. How many times have I told you that?" Hands working their way up, completely skipping the aching need. Leaning down, Pitch peppered kisses from Jack's belly button up to his nipples.

"Oh, just once more than the last time. Pitch!" Jack groaned out his lover's name as Pitch nipped at his rock hard nipples. Taking one more nip, he rose up and began twisting them.

"What do you want my winter spirit?" Pitch purred into Jack's ear. Rubbing Jack's cock, the gasped reply could barely be heard through the whimpers.

"Fuck… _ah, Pitch!_ Fuck me Pitch… please!" Jack was already feeling his insides twist and coil in preparation. "Pitch! I'm…"

"No, you are not." Holding out his hand, index meeting thumb, Pitch created a ring with a flourish of his wrist.

Slipping the cock rings onto Jack's member, he began stroking it sensuously.

"Ready snow?" Pitch leaned into Jack's ear and whispered. "Ready to feel my cock fill up your ass so completely you feel it into next week? Ready for me to fill your body, heart, soul, and mind?"

"Yes! _Yes, Pitch_. Please!" Jack groaned as he felt fingers prepping him. By the time it got to two, he felt something larger against his entrance.

"I love you Jack." Pitch whispered into his ear before he thrust in.

_-END DREAM SCENE-_

* * *

_A/N: And there you go! Aren't they sweet ;) _

_If you liked it, loved it, hated it, please review! Feedback is always appreciated._

_Thanks!_

_-Cor-_


End file.
